Epousemoi!
by MoiMinus
Summary: Toi, qui n'es définitivement pas une grande dame, tu la prends brusquement dans tes bras. Tu te moques bien qu'Hermione ouvre la porte et vous trouve, et tu te moques de toute la famille de ton futur mari qui va se réveiller d'ici peu.. Femslash


Disclaimer: Heum, rien n'est de moi… Sauf ce qui paraît bizarre dans le monde d'Harry Potter.

Fiction que j'ai écrite en écoutant 'Je dors sur des roses' donc voilà, bonne lecture

* * *

Tu ouvres un œil, puis deux. Une boule se forme doucement dans ta gorge et ce malgré le corps chaud endormit contre toi. Par la fenêtre, tu peux voir que la nuit commence à se teinter de rose pâle, l'aube approche. Il doit donc être près de cinq heures de matin. Dans une heure, tout le monde sera réveillé, toute la maison Weasley sera en effervescence… C'est normal après tout. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de _ton _mariage. En même temps, cette maison est tout le temps en effervescence…

Tu te retourne doucement pour ne pas réveiller tout de suite la divine créature à tes côtés. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'observer. Ses cheveux roux tombent sur son délicat visage, et se mêlent à quelques une de tes mèches dorées, et comme ces cruches sentimentales dont tu te moques toujours, tu n'arrive même plus à retenir ce bête sourire béat qui prend possession de ton visage. Parce que, vraiment, comment est-il possible qu'un tel ange puisse t'aimer, toi, aussi fort?

Ta main se glisse amoureusement dans ses cheveux de feu. Malgré toi, tu cherches à photographier chaque partie de son corps, chacune de ses tâches de rousseurs, chaque infime mouvement qu'elle fait dans son sommeil. Et elle gémit doucement en réponse au contact de ta main sur sa joue, ton cœur se serre encore. Et tu la prends doucement dans tes bras, parce que tu sais que cette nuit était la dernière que tu passeras jamais dans ses bras. Et tes lèvres se posent tendrement sur sa tempe, ses joues, et tu le serres contre toi, comme si ta vie en dépendait. En cet instant tu as réellement l'impression que toute ton existence dépend de cette jeune femme d'à peine seize ans, endormie comme une petite fille, pour qui tu perds la raison. Ta tête se pose finalement sur la sienne et tu profites de ces derniers instants entre vous pour t'intoxiquer de son odeur.

Des mains fines et douces se promènent sur ton corps nu et tu peux sentir chaque cellule de ton corps réagir… Tu sais qu'elle a senti le frisson qui ta parcouru à cause du sourire que tu sens se former contre la peau de ton cou. Tu t'éloigne de la peau collée à la tienne de sorte que son visage t'apparaît. _Dieu qu'elle est belle… _Tu sais que tu l'es aussi, bien sûr, mais la différence entre Ginny et toi, c'est qu'_elle_, elle est belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur…

Ses yeux bleus encore bouffies par le sommeil font se tordre tes entrailles. Et ta bouche part à la recherche de la sienne. Dès l'instant où elle écarte un peu les lèvres, tu t'y introduis et approfondis ce baiser jusqu'à ressentir une chaleur presque douloureuse aux creux des reins. Ses mains parcours ton corps doucement, tu donnerais jusqu'à la dernière miette de ton âme – si tant est que tu en ais une – pour que la Terre s'arrête de tourner et que vous restiez dans votre monde, dans cette bulle pleine d'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Tu finis par t'éloigner douloureusement, et tu peux voir dans ces yeux de l'incompréhension, puis de la tristesse quand tu passes ton shorty gris et un débardeur, et enfin de la colère quand tu lui tends le plus fermement possible son t-shirt trop grand – celui qui tombe toujours de son épaule et qui te donnes envie de lui faire l'amour au milieu de la table du petit déjeuner, sous les cris choqués de Molly et de ta mère –, le tout sans oser poser les yeux sur elle.

_- Il faut que tu retourne dans ta chambre… _

Tu as vraiment l'impression d'être une salope égoïste doublée d'une sale profiteuse quand tu vois des larmes briller dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se décide à enfiler son pyjama. Ton premier mouvement est de la prendre dans tes bras, mais tu sais qu'au mieux, tu risques de te ramasser la baffe de ta vie…

Tu as combattus un dragon à dix-sept ans, mais tu ne te sens pas la force de consoler la femme que tu aime maintenant que tu en as vingt, l'ironie de ta vie te ferait presque rire si tu n'avais pas autant envie de fondre en larme.

_- Ginny…_ Elle t'interrompt,

_- Oui t'inquiète pas, je quitte ta chambre, faudrait surtout pas qu'on passe du temps ensemble en dehors du cul! _

Sa voix est remplie de colère et tu sais qu'elle _sait _que c'est totalement faux, tu sais aussi qu'elle n'a dit ça que pour te blesser, parce que toi, tu la blesses bien en te mariant dans quatre heures avec son frère… Mais justement, ça ta blessé… Parce que cette fille, tu l'aime, tellement!

Tu baisses la tête, serres les poings mais ne réponds rien. Tu sais qu'en temps normal, avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu aurais répondu. Mais justement, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Et tout ce que tu fais c'est la suivre dans le couloir.

* * *

Elle t'ignore totalement, mais tu la suis quand même dans les escaliers. Vous arrivez devant la chambre qu'elle partage avec Hermione. Tu espères qu'Hermione n'a pas remarqué la disparition de sa meilleure amie cette nuit. Mais de toute façon, cette nuit, toi et ta princesse, vous vous en moquiez que quiconque sache, parce qu'il _fallait _que vous passiez cette dernière nuit à deux, il _fallait _que vos corps se retrouvent et s'unissent, qu'ils se prouvent cette amour jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement vous fauche…

Elle pose la main sur la poigné de la porte. Elle s'apprête à sortir de ta vie, sans un regard pour toi, comme la reine qu'elle est, avec plus de dignité que tu n'en as jamais vus chez personne - pas même chez ta mère qui prêtant au titre de premier guide des bonnes manières vocal au monde - lorsque toi, qui n'es définitivement pas une grande dame, encore moins une reine, tu la prends brusquement dans tes bras. Tu te moques bien qu'Hermione ouvre la porte et vous trouve, autant que tu te moques de toute la famille de ton futur mari qui va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes.

Tu la retourne fermement et l'embrasse passionnément, comme la femme désespérément amoureuse que tu es. Tes mains entourant son visage encore enfantins, tu lui murmures tous les mots d'amours que tu connais. Tu profites de sa bouche, de son corps, de l'odeur qui fait que c'est _elle_ et personne d'autre qui détient la clé de tous ces sentiments en toi. Tu la plaques contre cette porte de bois et chuchote contre ces lèvres,

_- Epouse-moi! _

Elle s'éloigne un peu de toi et te fixe intensément. Tes baisers deviennent de plus en plus fiévreux. Tu te sais pressée par le temps… et tu poursuis désespérément,

_- Tu n'aime pas Arry. Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus faire semblant! Ginny, épouse-moi et je mettrai fin dans la minute à ce mariage grotesque! S'il te plait… s'il te plait mon amour…_

Elle continue de te fixer, mais ne dit rien. Et son silence sonne à tes oreilles comme un cri, un cri qui fait horriblement mal… Ses yeux sont rempli d'amour pourtant, tu le sais, tu le vois. Mais ses lèvres restent scellées.

Tu finis par desserrer les bras, un combat semble faire rage en elle… mais elle finit par se retourner et tu la regarde rentrer silencieusement dans sa chambre. Si tu avais su que cette nuit serait la dernière, tu ne lui aurais pas fais autant l'amour. Non, tu aurais combattu ton envie d'elle, l'airait prise dans tes bras… Tu aurais passé toute la nuit à l'observer, tu serais resté éveillé simplement pour l'entendre respirer, tu l'aurais regardé sourire dans son sommeil pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses rêves… Tu te serais perdu dans cette putain de nuit pour toujours…

* * *

Tu ne sais pas qui, de ta mère ou de Molly, tu vas tuer en première si elles continuent à se disputer propos de chaque détails de ce putain de mariage! Si seulement elles pouvaient se terrent, si seulement tout le monde pouvait rentrer à la maison et te laisser pleurer en paix… Sauf que non. A la place, ta mère te fait remarquer que tu pourrais tirer une autre tête puisque, _quand même_, tu vis en ce moment le 'plus beau jour de ta vie ma fille!'

Et puisque tu es une fille qui fini toujours par faire ce qu'on attend d'elle, tu ravales tes larmes et souris.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout est en place, les invités sont posés sur leur chaise et toi tu regardes ce chapiteau qui a été monté, rien que pour toi. Les garçons ont vraiment fait du beau travail! Gabrielle est dans tes bras, ses petites mains son enroulés autour de ton cou et pendant quelques instants tu te sens un peu soulagé, la boule au fond de ta gorge qui semble tenté de t'étouffer diminue un peu… Jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive. Rayonnante dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Tes yeux – mais pas toi! – la fixent avec intensité et tu supposes amour, mais tu te détournes d'elle et de son visage d'ange pour faire ton entré, à _ton_ mariage.

* * *

Et voilà, à ton tour maintenant, le Grand Mage se tourne vers toi,

_- Fleur, Isabelle Delacour, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Bill Weasley, prenant cet assemblé de sorcier pour témoins?_

Ton cœur remonte dans ta gorge quelques instants, tu tournes la tête et tes yeux croisent brièvement ceux de la femme à tes côtés. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et prend souffle doucement mais ne te regarde même pas.

_- Oui…_ Ta voix te semble blanche, presque triste. Mais sérieusement, tu t'en fou!

_- Si quelqu'un dans cet assemblé, veut s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais._

Et à nouveaux tes yeux partent se perdre dans ceux de Ginny Weasley. Elle te fixe avec une telle intensité, tu voudrais te jeter à son cou, et la faire tienne pour toujours! Mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu attends une réaction de sa part, juste un mot. Qu'elle dise juste ' Non' et tu serais à elle à jamais!

Mais elle ne dit rien. Le Grand Mage t'unis pour la vie à un Weasley. Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas elle. Deux yeux bleus – les mêmes que ceux de sa sœur - rayonnant d'amour et de joie te fixent. Tu ressens une bouffée de tendresse pour ce joli garçon que tu considères un peu comme le grand frère que tu n'as jamais eu, bien qu'il ignore tout à fait cette information pourtant capitale. La main de ton mari serre la tienne et il t'embrasse avec passion. Pendant un instant tu espères que Ginny voit bien ce baisé – et effectivement elle ne pourrait pas le rater puisqu'elle est juste à côté de vous – et tu y réponds avec fougue, juste pour te venger d'aimer si fort la personne qu'il ne fallait pas approcher. Juste pour qu'elle souffre comme toi tu souffres de sa lâcheté!

* * *

Lorsque les mangemorts attaquent, Bill t'embrasse fougueusement et te murmure,

_- Prends soin de Ginny!_ Et puis il disparaît dans la mêlée qui s'est formé.

Tu vois Hermione qui agrippe Ron et Arry, ceux-ci ont vraiment l'air déboussolé, et ils finissent par transplaner, suivit de près par deux encagoulés.

Tu sors ta baguette et cherche Ginny. Ta mère transplane en tenant la main délicate de Gabrielle et ton cœur s'allège déjà d'un poids.

Tu aperçois une longue chevelure de feu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière un géant encagoulé. Cette petite idiote est tellement stupide – ou courageuse, mais tu ne le vois pas comme ça – qu'elle a engagé le combat contre un mangemort. Contrairement à cette famille de fou, tu n'aime pas aller combattre avec tes bons sentiment en bandoulière, aussi décides-tu de jeter un sortilège informulé à ce gros moche qui à osé gâcher le jour-le plus-heureux-mais-triste de ta vie!

Tu agrippe Ginny par le poignet et transplane sans même penser à Bill ou à sa famille.

* * *

Vous débarquez devant _La Chaumière aux coquillages_. C'est le premier endroit auquel tu as pensé. Tu peux entendre la mer tout près et Ginny te regarde avec deux yeux ronds.

Ca te ferait presque rire, si elle savait que tu as tanné Bill pour qu'il accepte d'emménager dans cette maison après qu'elle t'ait dis qu'elle aimerait tellement avoir une maison, à partager avec toi au bord de la mer. Oui… Si elle savait.

Tu ne la regarde même pas et entres dans la maison. Ta maison. Il y fait chaud et doux, tu proposes à Ginny de s'asseoir pendant que tu prépares du thé pour elle.

Une fois la jeune femme servie, tu vas enfiler un jean et un débardeur noir et file te servir un whisky pur feu. Tu sens son regard sur toi, et ça te brûle. Bien plus que tu ne voudras jamais l'admettre.

* * *

Il doit être près de trois heures du matin. Bill n'est toujours pas rentré, Merlin sait où il est… Ginny s'est finalement endormie sur ton canapé et toi, comme une conne, tu l'as porté dans tes bras jusqu'au lit dans ta chambre… Et maintenant tu es là, à observer chacune de ses respirations comme si c'était un souffle divin, tu regardes son joli visage et des larmes te brulent les yeux, parce que tu l'aime. Parce que tu as peur de cette guerre qui pourrait lui faire du mal… Et surtout parce que tu as peur qu'elle puisse aimer Arry plus qu'elle ne t'aime… Tu as peur qu'elle t'ait laissé te marier parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas autant que _lui_. D'un geste las tu te lève de ce lit qui torture ton corps en le revoyant à ses envies les plus impudiques, qui torture ton esprit de mille questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses…

Au moment où tu vas sortir de cette pièce où tu t'intoxique de _ça _présence, un froissement de draps te fait te retourner, et deux yeux bleus te fixent,

_- Ne pars pas, s'il te plait…_ _restes avec moi!_

Sa voix est triste et tu as eu du mal à comprendre ses paroles tant elle a parlé doucement. Mais ton cœur, lui a comprit vus les battements violent qu'il produit. Tu t'approche doucement d'elle et t'assieds sur le lit. Deux bras s'enroulent autour de ton cou et te forcent à te coucher contre le corps chaud à tes côtés. Ton cœur bat à t'en exploser la poitrine. Ginny pose doucement sa petite tête sur ton épaule et son souffle vient caresser la peau de ton cou. Tu n'arrives pas à te détendre, sa présence te rends complètement déraisonnable, incontrôlable tant le besoin de la toucher est pressant et tu le sais, alors tu restes là, crispée. Et tu sens des lèvres se poser dans ton cou, puis remonter sur ta mâchoire et finirent par se poser sur ta bouche. Et ton cœur fait mal tant il bat fort. Pour une fois tu ne contrôle pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, tu ne la domines pas, tu subis. Sa langue caresse doucement la tienne, puis se sauve à l'instant où tu essayes de faire la même chose… Tu sais qu'elle cherche à te faire réagir, mais tu ne veux. Pas cette fois. Sa langue continue de parcourir la tienne et de se promener sur tes lèvres. Tout ton corps te brûle tant tu es excité par cette fille. Son petit jeu dure un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus, tu lui agrippe les cheveux pour la forcer à approfondir réellement ce baiser! Tes mains passent dans ses cheveux et tu sens ses doigts agiles glisser sous ton débardeur. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'es pas une expérience ou un moyen de se consoler!

_- Arrête…_ c'est mal tout ça.

Ta voix est faible, et toi-même tu n'arrives pas à te convaincre de la véracité de tes propos. Elle descend ses baisers sur le haut de tes seins et l'humidité qui nait entre tes jambes te fait –inexplicablement – la repousser.

_- Arrête Ginny! _

Tu es plutôt fière de toi, cette fois ta voix était ferme et décidée. Son regard plein de désir se lève vers toi et tu sens ta volonté flanché un peu, beaucoup. Tu caresse doucement sa joue sans vraiment le vouloir. Et ses yeux se ferment, elle accentue le contact entre ta main et sa joue et un sourire nait sur tes lèvres malgré tous les efforts que tu fais pour combattre cette bouffée d'espoir qui te traverse!

_- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Ginny?_

Ses yeux se fixent sur les tiens et inexplicablement tu y vois de l'amour.

_- C'est mon frère! Je peux pas…_

_- Je sais… je sais que c'est juste pas possible…_

_T_a gorge se sert à cette révélation, et tu la prends tendrement dans tes bras, comme l'enfant qu'elle est encore un peu, et elle s'accroche désespérément à toi,

_- Je t'aime Fleur, putain je t'aime! Pardon… J'aurais dû réagir… Mais s'est mon frère, il t'aime! Pardon mon amour..._

_

* * *

_

Ses pleures continuent jusqu'à l'aube et toi tu la consoles en lui jurant que tu l'aime plus que tout, et bien plus que son frère…

Et quand elle s'endors enfin sous tes caresses, tu profites de cette dernière nuit avec elle pour la contempler, pour la dévorer du regard… Et tu la regardes sourire, heureuse d'être dans tes bras, dans son sommeil d'ange…

* * *

J'ai essayé de faire une fic plus gaie… Ben s'est raté xD

J'espère que ça vous a plus, même si en relisant, j'ai l'impressio qu'elle est pas top cette histoire finalement! Mais on a besoin de plus de Fleur/Ginny donc voilà:D

Reviews s'il vous plait:$


End file.
